


The Time In-Between

by artifact_or_fiction



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 300 fox way, Alive Gansey, Blow Jobs, Blue Lily Lily Blue - Freeform, Bluesey - Freeform, Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Nightmares, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifact_or_fiction/pseuds/artifact_or_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward, embarrassing times that Ronan, Adam, Gansey, Blue, and Noah spent together between their undead-king-searching missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dick Gansey IV

**Author's Note:**

> ack im sorry  
> this is such Sin  
> so much sin

It only took one and a half rings for Gansey to pick up.

"Gansey," Blue breathed into the phone receiver. "Did I wake you?

"No, of course not."

"Are you busy?"

Gansey was pretty busy rereading German folk tales. "No, of course not."

Blue bit her lip. "Can you come pick me up?" she asked. It wasn't really a question; she knew he would come and get her.

"Yes, of course," he answered. "I'll be there soon." Gansey hung up.

Blue breathed out a relaxed sigh and held the phone close to her chest. She pressed her lips to the tip of the antenna on the phone, a forbidden gesture for her, and set it back down on the table by the window. She padded out of the Phone/Sewing/Cat room and slipped into her room, past her feathered fan, past the canvas tree, past the unmade bed. She stopped at her mirror, wishing she had thought to wash her face before she called Gansey to pick her up. Instead, she had rubbed aloe on her cheeks and stuck a stray feather behind her ear. She picked at the ripped tank tops that she had chosen to wear.

Since Monmouth was within biking distance, Blue heard the Pig pull up to 300 Fox Way within minutes. Blue had been waiting eagerly on the porch steps when Gansey arrived. As she slid into the passenger seat, Gansey noticed that she was shivering in the night air. Like the last couple of times they had met at night, Gansey reached into the backseat and pulled his overcoat into the front of the car as he drove away. Blue huddled into it greedily, taking deep breaths that filled her nostrils with the scent of gasoline and mint. She watched his hand curl around the stick-shift and the steering wheel as he drove to a clearing that she liked.

Gansey turned off the car and glanced over at Blue as she looked up at the star-filled sky. "I want to sit outside," she announced, a slight smile etched on her lips. Gansey wished more than ever that he could kiss her. He reached his hand over to hold hers, but she had already stepped out of the car and was leaning against the hood. He followed her.

"It's beautiful out here," she commented.

"Yeah," Gansey agreed, but he had barely looked at the sky. He watched as she curled her legs underneath her and moved a little closer. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Look! Gansey!" she cried, pointing at the sky. A streak of light flashed across the deep blue sky and reflected in Blue's eyes. "A shooting star." Blue pulled her hand back to her chest and smiled, still looking at the stars.

Gansey kept watching Blue. He loved to see her smile, and her laugh was contagious. She didn't laugh enough, in his opinion. He thought of all the times he'd seen her laugh. He thought of her lips stretching across her teeth, the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes, the way her nose scrunched up a little bit, and the way she bucked forward sometimes. He thought of her mouth moving as she talked. He thought of the sighs that breathed through her lips, of the tongue that wet her lips when they were chapped, of how they would feel on his.... Gansey couldn't keep himself from thinking about her.

Blue pulled Gansey's coat tighter around her, wishing she had thought to dress warmly, but also glad that she didn't. She liked Gansey's coat. She reached over and pushed a strand of hair off of his forehead, brushing her hand against the top of his glasses. She smiled again, and Gansey reciprocated.

"I like when you smile, Jane," he whispered. Blue blushed and covered her face with her hand.

"You have nice teeth," she said. Then she laughed, because that wasn't what she meant to say. "I... I didn't m-mean to say-"

Gansey smiled a little. Blue had laughed. Her lips had stretched across her teeth, the crow's feet had appeared next to her eyes, her nose had scrunched up, and she had bucked forward just a bit. As he watched her, he felt his sweatpants get a little bit tighter. The blood drained from his face as he kept thinking about her; Blue kissing him, Blue grabbing at him, Blue nestled in his neck, Blue moaning.... Gansey tried to push the thoughts away, but it was too late.

Gansey had gotten a boner.

He quickly crossed his arms over his legs and avoided looking at Blue. How would he deal with this? He'd never had this problem at any of his mother's Congress dinners, or at Aglionby (well, once at school, but Ronan was looking especially sweaty and mysterious that day, and he had been able to excuse himself to the restroom). Here, in a clearing surrounded by trees and with Blue, he didn't know what to do. For once, he didn't know how to fix an issue.

Blue sighed again and Gansey made the mistake of looking over at her. She had leaned back and was sprawled across the windshield, her eyes closed in relaxed bliss. She felt him looking at her and opened one eye.

"Hey," she said. "Lie down." She reached for his arm to pull him down next to her, but he retreated, not willing to let her know of his predicament. He cleared his throat and stood up from the hood of the Camaro, keeping his back to her.

"I, uhm, I think I'll take a walk," he said. He tried to keep his composure, but Blue picked up on the embarrassment in his voice.

"Gansey? What's wrong?"

He twirled around to look at her. She looked him up and down to try and find the source of the problem. Her eyes stopped at the bulge in his pants.

" _OH,"_ she sighed, her eyes widening. Gansey turned back around, his face burning. From behind him, he heard Blue starting to laugh. Since that was what started his issue in the first place, he started walking toward the woods surrounding them. Between laughs, Blue said, "Yeah, you should- you should go fix that!"

Gansey felt his blush grow worse, and also his boner got worse with the sound of her jovial laughs. He walked a safe distance away from the car, though he was still in earshot of Blue (but he didn't know that). He started to pace the ground, the tension becoming harder to bear with each passing second.  _Should I take care of this now?_ He thought to himself. He braced himself on a tree.  _Should I take Blue home and do it later?_ No, he couldn't do that. That would mean a car ride like this with Blue. Gansey decided to fix it.

He turned around, still leaning against the tree. _This is not what a Welsh king would do,_ he thought to himself. The cold air around him brushed over his hips and the tops of his thighs as he started.

Blue, still on the Pig and _v_ _ery_ proud of herself, watched the trees sway in the wind. She felt a little bit like Orla. Then, she heard Gansey. She sat up quickly and scanned the area. She caught a sliver of Gansey's shirt through the trees and listened intensely. It sounded like... moaning?

Gansey was moaning and Blue was listening to it.

His voice, normally controlled and calm, was breathy and raw. Blue gulped and crossed her legs. She pretended like she wasn't listening, but she was hooked on how he tipped his head back and let the noise spill out into the frigid air, unaware of how loud he was being.

The sensible part of Blue told herself to stop listening, and just wait in the car with all the windows rolled up. The other parts of Blue wanted to hang onto every syllable of his moaning and savor the sound. She kept listening from the hood of the car, closing her eyes, biting her lip, and clenching her fists. It took all she had not to run over to him and kiss him... and undress him, but Blue's sensibility shoved that thought from her mind.  _He's very loud,_ Blue thought.  _I wonder if he'd be that loud if he knew I could hear him?_

 ~~~~Meanwhile, Gansey was close to being done. He didn't refrain from making noise; he was far enough away that Blue wouldn't hear him, right? He also didn't refrain from thinking about Blue, and even her body. He'd never really thought of her sexually; he acknowledged that she was an attractive girl and was fairly curvy, but he'd never specifically fantasized about her. Now, if she just _happened_ to cross his mind whilst he was in the mood, he wouldn't stop it from happening.

He thought of her coming out of the shower in just a towel, running a hand through her wet hair. He thought of her soft shoulders and her collarbones finally being exposed. He thought of the locks of dark hair falling into her eyes as droplets of water trailed down her calves. He thought of other things about her that totally pushed him over the edge. He let out one final cry of pleasure that was louder than the rest and finished, wrapping one hand around a low-hanging branch and pulling so hard on it that he almost broke it off the tree. He feared that Blue could hear him, but at this point he didn't care.

Blue could hear him and she had to clench her teeth to keep from moaning along with him. She loved how Gansey's silhouette looked against the trees, hunched over and tense. Blue watched as he rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses onto his forehead as he stood up and fixed himself. When he started walking towards the car (a little shakily), Blue got back in the passenger seat of the Pig and pulled his overcoat tighter around her, taking another deep inhale of the scent. Gansey got in the car and his face was bright red.

Blue cleared her throat. "So... How's Dick Gansey IV?"

"There isn't a fourth, Jane."

"Think about it, Rich."

Gansey thought about it, then he understood. " _Oh, Jane,_ " he sighed, smiling and leaning his head against the window. "I'm sorry about that, Blue."

"It's okay," she said, placing a hand on his arm. He tensed subconsciously and Blue sighed. "Though, next time, you could at least  _try_ to be quieter. I think you woke the dead."

"Oh, God, you could  _hear me_?" he asked, mortified.

"I  _know_ that you woke the dead because Noah exists."

" _Blue!"_ he cried, laughing. He laid a hand on her thigh and patted it, but didn't take it away. Blue had to take in a sharp breath and clench her fist.

"Maybe now you've woken Glendower. Ask a favor!"

Gansey squeezed her thigh just a bit, unaware of the tension he was causing her. "I have everything I want right here, Blue." He smiled, his perfect teeth shining in the moonlight. This made Blue smile, which made Gansey rub his thumb on the outside of her upper thigh, which made Blue bite her lip, which made Gansey bite  _his_ lip, which made Blue blush. In return, Gansey blushed and cleared his throat and pulled his hand away to start the car. Blue crossed her legs and smiled to herself as Gansey pulled onto the main road back into Henrietta.

"But really, everything's... better now?" she asked apprehensively. Despite being flattered to have possibly caused his problem in the first place, she believed that he was her true love, and she was afraid that he would get infatuated with her (even though she still doubted that anyone would love her anyway).

"Well... yes, it's all... normal, again," he said, embarrassed again. Before he could stop himself, he started to speak again. "But honestly, it's really your fault, so you should have at least helped."

Blue's mouth fell open in a shocked grin. "Richard Campbell Gansey, how vulgar! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Gansey squeezed his eyes shut for a second in disbelief of what he just said. "I- You know that I didn't mean...."

"I know what you mean. Maybe next time I'll do something about it."

Part of Gansey hoped there wouldn't be a next time because he was so embarrassed and wouldn't be able to look Blue in the eyes for the next year and a half. The other parts of Gansey hoped that there  _would_ be a next time, even though she was only joking about helping.

After a few minutes, Gansey pulled up in front of 300 Fox Way. Blue looked over at him hopefully. For the first time on the drive home, Gansey met her eyes. He stroked a hand across her cheek and tangled it in the hair behind her ear. She leaned in closer and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He rested his head against hers and their noses touched. Her hands ran down his arms and his torso and brushed against his legs. His fingers gently pulled at her short hair and caressed the back of her neck. As their lips got dangerously close to being together, she whispered, "Goodnight, Gansey," and slipped out of the car. 

As Gansey drove away, he realized that she had accidentally taken his overcoat. It was okay, because when she gave it back, it would feel like her.

As he thought back over the night's events, he realized that Dick Gansey IV had made another appearance.


	2. Ronan's Nursemaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pynch pynch pynch  
> pynch will be the death of me  
> pynchy pynch pynch

*Ronan heard Adam before he saw him.

"Ronan!  _Ronan!!_ " he cried, throwing open the door to Monmouth in a grease-stained t-shirt. Ronan grunted in response from his room, where he was icing a new bruise. Adam looked around at Gansey's tiny Henrietta and the too-neatly-made bed, as if it hadn't been slept in since Glendower. He paced over to Ronan's door and knocked. "I heard you got in another fight."

Ronan sighed, exasperated, and slid off of his mattress to open the door. He pulled it open and heard Adam intake a breath sharply through his nose.

Ronan had opened the door wearing nothing but black boxer briefs and an unzipped gray sweatshirt. His headphone cable dangled down at his waist and Adam's eyes stopped there.

"What're you looking at, Parrish?" Ronan sneered, but not as poisonously as he would've with Noah or Blue. This was Adam, and Ronan couldn't be too mean to him.

Adam blinked, as if pulled from a trance. "Sorry, what?" he asked. His gaze traced the veins on the inside of Ronan's arm and followed the cable up to his neck. Ronan retreated back onto his mattress, grimacing at the shooting pain in his arm.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Adam replied softly. He took a few tentative steps forward to make sure that it was okay for him to come in. Ronan didn't tell him to leave, so he ventured forward.

"I'm fine," Ronan hissed. "I'm always fine."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Is that all?"

Adam sighed and took a seat at the edge of Ronan's bed, his hands folded gently in his lap. "No, I also wanted to yell at you for not taking care of yourself."

Ronan rolled his eyes. "Adam-"

"I can't yell at you though," Adam said, cutting him off. "I'm not brave enough."

Ronan scoffed. "You're not brave enough? You sacrificed yourself to a bunch of magic trees."

Adam blushed. "Still."

Ronan scoffed again and went to move, but he accidentally laid on his arm and growled out a swear word. Adam rushed to his side and knelt next to the bed. He pried Ronan's fingers from the ice pack and held it on his arm with his own hand. 

"I'm not a little kid," Ronan muttered. "I don't need a nursemaid."

"Yeah, but I know how to get the swelling to go down, and by the looks of your usual injuries, you don't." Adam said these words with finality and Ronan didn't respond. After six minutes of Adam clicking his tongue and cooing softly at the bruise with a worried look on his face, Ronan said something.

"Do you want to kiss it and make it better, Parrish?"

Adam smirked up at him before pressing his lips to the surface of Ronan's skin. They both felt Adam's energy transfer through the touch and travel to the ends of Ronan's hair. As Adam pulled away, Ronan saw a bright red flush come to Adam's cheeks and felt a similar heat on his own. It was just a simple kiss to a bruise, but it meant so much more to both boys.

"Better?" Adam asked breathily.

"It is now," Ronan whispered. Their mouths were at the same height and so close to touching that he could feel Adam's breath on his face. Adam's lower lip trembled and his gaze flickered from Ronan's eyes down to his lips and back again. Ronan leaned forward ever so slightly and their noses bumped, making Adam jerk backward and clear his throat.

"I'm, um, I'm going to make some... soup," he said, his voice shaking. He stood up and stumbled out of the room. Ronan stared at the door even after Adam left, clutching his heart and breathing heavily. He had been  _so close_ to kissing Adam, but he had pulled away. Why had he pulled away? Did he not like Ronan?

Adam stood in front of the washing machine in the Kitchen/Laundry/Bathroom, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart rate. Ronan had wanted to kiss him,  _why hadn't he let Ronan kiss him?_ He hadn't known before today that Ronan even felt that way about him. He had caught some hints now and again, and Noah would make kissy faces whenever he and Ronan did anything together, but he never thought anything of it. He wondered if Blue or Gansey had seen anything, or if Ronan had said something to them.... Who was he kidding, Ronan didn't talk about his feelings, with Gansey or with anyone. He wondered if Ronan would talk to  _him_ about his feelings if he had just let him kiss him....

Suddenly, Adam felt a pair of strong hands on his waist spin him around. Standing before him was Ronan, still scantily clad, but wearing a nervous expression instead of his usual scowl. Adam's arms were pinned against Ronan's bare chest, warm and solid against his skin. The arms around Adam's waist pulled him closer and Adam looked up at Ronan with hopeful eyes and slightly parted lips. Ronan gulped and blinked a few times, and Adam gave an encouraging nod. Slowly, Ronan leaned in and their noses bumped again, but Adam stayed put (mostly due to Ronan's arms around his hips). Instead of waiting a few more seconds for their mouths to meet, Adam popped up on his toes and crashed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Ronan's neck. Ronan tightened his grip on the other's body and elongated their kiss. Each boy's lips moved hungrily for the other's and their hands grasped for as much skin as they could. After not long enough, they broke apart to breathe and laugh.

Ronan smiled a little and rested his forehead on Adam's. "Damn, Parrish," he said softly. "How long have you been holding that in?"

Adam laughed. "Too long," he said, and he leaned up and kissed Ronan again. When he pulled away again, Ronan kissed his forehead and Adam played with the drawstrings on his jacket. His eyes flickered down, just for a second, and Adam hoped Ronan hadn't noticed. He had.

"Did you just look down at my..." Ronan couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Normally, he would, but this was Adam. He was too... pure. Too nice for vulgar language. Adam blushed and froze at the words.

"I... yeah. I was hoping you wouldn't notice," he answered, almost at a whisper due to his embarrassment. "Sorry."

Ronan smirked. "Don't apologize, it's not like I can stop you from looking," he said. "Plus, I'm kind of the enabler. I'm not really wearing pants."

"Go change?"

"No, thanks."

Adam sighed with a smile. "I'm not complaining." He yawned and leaned his head on Ronan's chest, just under his chin. "I'm tired."

"You're always tired," Ronan remarked. "You need a nap."

"I shouldn't-"

"Too late." Ronan cut off Adam's argument by picking him up by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. Adam complained and pounded against his back, shouting about Ronan's hurt arm, but Ronan didn't care. He carried him through his doorway, despite the shooting pain in his arm, and gently let him down on his bed. Adam stopped fighting and scowled at Ronan, but coming from him, especially with his cheeks being bright red and a smile permanently etched on his lips, the scowl was like a hiss from a kitten. Ronan smirked again and flopped down next to Adam, pulling him into his side. He winced at his arm moving in a strange way, and Adam made him move it back.

"Don't hurt yourself further! I can't kiss you well if you're injured," he said, curling into the strong form of Ronan next to him. He was tired enough that his accent peeked through his vowels. Ronan smiled to himself and kissed the top of his head, though Adam was close to falling asleep. Within minutes, soft snores escaped Adam's lips. Ronan watched his chest move up and down as he breathed and listened to Chainsaw click at them from the corner.

" _Kerah_ ," she cried quietly.

"Yeah, he's cute," Ronan replied. "I can't believe he kissed me."

About half an hour later, Ronan was struggling not to kiss him again. One arm was around his shoulders, and Adam had moved in his sleep to face Ronan. Suddenly, Adam's body twisted to the side and his legs kicked out. Ronan sat up and tried to do something to help, but he didn't know what to do. Adam convulsed for a minute, but then his eyes snapped open and his body went still. He slowly sat up and leaned against the wall, his head in his hands. Ronan, frightened, didn't speak for a second, just watched Adam take shaking breaths. Ronan couldn't seem to breathe correctly either.

"Adam, what the fuck?" Ronan asked. His voice remained calm, even though he was terrified on the inside. Adam shook his head solemnly and pounded one fist on the mattress.

"Just a nightmare," he whispered. His hand opened and closed a few times. Ronan fought back the urge to reach for it and hold it.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" he asked instead. "Need a beer?"

"I don't drink."

"Right. Wanna talk about it?"

Adam only shrugged. He had caught his breath and was peering through his fingers. "It happens a lot, it's not a big deal," he said. He opened and closed his fist again, and Ronan grabbed it and laced his fingers around Adam's. 

"Are you sure? It seems big enough to freak both of us out."

Adam shrugged again. "I keep dreaming that my father... that he won that fight, on the night I lost my hearing," he offered quietly. Ronan's hands froze, still holding Adam's. Adam continued nonetheless. "I keep seeing you in a hospital bed, wires and tubes everywhere, and then my dad comes in, and he hits me for...."

Ronan waited for Adam to finish, but his voice just faded away. "He hits you for...?"

Adam looked at Ronan in the eyes and squeezed his hand. "He hits me for liking you," Adam said in a small voice. "And then he goes over to you, pulls out the IVs, pushes over the medicine carts, goes into some rampage. He's not human anymore, by that point. It's like he turns into one of your night terror things." They looked at each other for a second. "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time. It just freaks me out sometimes."

Ronan kept massaging Adam's hand, unconsciously making worried facial expressions. He brought Adam's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm... sad for you," he said. He wasn't sorry because he understood the impact the nightmares can have, and pity never helped.

"I'm glad you have emotions," Adam said with a smirk. Ronan scoffed in reply and pulled Adam gently by the hand to kiss him again.

"You have beautiful hands," Ronan whispered into Adam's collarbone. Adam blushed and laughed softly.

"You look pretty nice in those boxers," Adam whispered back. Ronan smiled devilishly and lay down, pulling Adam down on top of him. "Are you going to put on pants any time soon?" Adam asked between kisses.

"Absolutely fucking not," Ronan responded.


	3. They're Not Cute, They're Hot as Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh  
> oh no  
> theyre makiiing out  
> somee one throw condoms at my Babes  
> ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Blue was lying upside down on top of Gansey's bed, one arm hanging around his shoulders. He sat under her, precisely glueing sets of stairs to a miniature building in his miniature Henrietta. Adam was curled in Ronan's lap, close to falling asleep, and Ronan was curling his fingers in Adam's hair. Noah was sitting across from Gansey trying to persuade him to let him sprinkle glitter on the tiny houses.

"Gansey, this place looks so  _boring_!" Noah complained. He gestured to the tiny model with a bottle of shimmering glitter. "It looks like real Henrietta."

"That's the point, Noah," Gansey said, looking up from his project.

"It would look better with glitter."

"I really doubt- Where did you even get glitter?"

Noah pointed at Blue. "She let me borrow some."

Gansey and Blue exchanged a glance and Blue shrugged. "He's right, it would be more fun," she said.

Gansey sighed, and Noah widened his eyes hopefully. "Fine,  _one_ house. One!" Noah crawled through the streets and searched for his favorite building to bedazzle. After a moment, he stopped in his tracks. Blue rolled over to look at him from the correct viewpoint.

"What is it?"

Noah breathed out a sigh. "This house..." he said, pointing at one. "This was my house. You know, when I was alive."

The others looked at each other as Noah stared at the replica of his old home. Gansey spoke up first. "Are you okay?"

Noah didn't talk for a minute. Then, he slowly lifted one hand to touch the edge of the roof with a finger. He traced the top of the roof and sighed again. "I don't know," he whispered. "It's weird." His form flickered for a second, his arms fading in and out of view. Blue rested her arms around Gansey's neck and placed her cheek on the top of his head. Adam's brown eyes were open and alert, watching Noah as he tapped his fingers on the house. Ronan's fingers froze in Adam's hair. Each of them stared at Noah, and they weren't sure, but they thought that maybe a silver tear had spilled out of his eye. They couldn't see anything past that, because Noah had vanished, but had he really been there at all?

Everyone let out a collective held-in breath. "Shit," Ronan whispered. " _Shit._ "

Adam nodded in agreement. He sat up slowly and leaned against Ronan's side. Blue tightened her grip on Gansey's chest and he set down his project, blinking stoically.

"I need to, um, clear my head for a minute," Adam announced. Ronan let go of the last few strands of his dirt-colored hair and helped him get up.

"I'll come with you," Ronan said. Blue and Gansey gave them a strange look, but Ronan shut them up by flipping them the bird. Adam gently took his arm and led him out of Monmouth and down the steps into the front lawn.

Once they arrived outside of the threshold of Monmouth, Ronan grabbed Adam's arm from the behind and spun him around. Ronan pressed his mouth to Adam's and he felt Adam's hands touch the back of his head. After a second of tiptoes and arched backs, Adam broke away. He sighed and smiled, and Ronan pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sugar, what's this for?" Adam asked, using his nickname for Ronan and letting his accent flow into his vocabulary. Ronan growled happily in response.

"I don't know, you just seemed sort of freaked out by the whole Noah thing," he replied. "You looked like you needed a hug." Adam beamed up at his (secret) boyfriend and watched him blush an unearthly color. Ronan was so sweet and compassionate around him, it made him uneasy to see him being intense and intimidating with the others.

"Ronan," he drawled sweetly. "How do you always know how to make me feel better?" Ronan blushed deeper. Instead of responding, he kissed Adam again. Adam kissed back greedily, and grasped at the hem of Ronan's shirt. He stripped him of it. Ronan let Adam push him up against the wall to Monmouth and didn't realize that he had banged against it so hard that Gansey and Blue heard.

Blue and Gansey pulled apart from their pretend almost-kissing when they heard the noise. "What the hell's going on down there?" Blue murmured. She climbed off of Gansey's lap (which she had climbed into as soon as Adam and Ronan had left) to investigate around the apartment. There was another bang and what sounded to Blue like a moan. "Is someone else here?"

Gansey followed her as she looked around. He loved the way she moved, the way she bent her body, the way the walked, the way she listened carefully to each noise. Eventually, she made her way to the door. "No," she whispered, smiling. A devious glint in her eye made Gansey curious. "Could it be? Is it really?" She put her hand on the handle to the door and pulled it open. "Adam? Ronan?"

There was a shuffling from downstairs and Blue heard Ronan swear. Ronan backed into the doorframe-- and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Blue averted her eyes, but she couldn't help but look at him. His torso was muscled and toned, his arms strong and thick. His black jeans hung low enough on his waist that Blue could see his hipbones. The line of thin hair traveled down from his navel and disappeared under the waistband of his jeans. From out of Blue's view, Adam shoved a shirt into his chest, making Ronan smirk a little. He shook it out and pulled it over his head, not realizing that the shirt was Adam's oversized red sweatshirt. He sauntered upstairs as he covered the rest of his body. Adam followed him, wearing Ronan's black tank top and a giant grin.

"You called?" he asked as he passed Blue into Monmouth. Blue scoffed in reply and slammed the door closed. Ronan slung his arm around Adam's shoulders and rested his head on the latter's hair. Blue and Gansey exchanged glances and stared in shock at the two boys. Ronan glared right back at them. 

"What, like you didn't see this coming?" he asked poisonously.

Adam was extremely confused. He and Ronan hadn't told the rest of the group about their relationship at Ronan's request. Why was he suddenly exposing them? A look on Ronan's face told Adam that he wasn't sure if he wanted to

"I knew," Noah said from on Gansey's bed. How long he'd been there, none of them knew. "I don't know you the rest of you didn't."

Gansey wasn't sure how to handle what was going on. "You mean that you two are--"

"Together? Dating? Yeah, pretty much."

Adam nudged his boyfriend. "I thought we weren't telling them yet," he whispered. Ronan flashed a sharp smirk.

"I changed my mind," he said back. "I wanted to do be able to do this."

Suddenly, Ronan wrapped his other arm around Adam's side and tipped him backwards. He pressed his lips to Adam's, one hand tangled in his dusty hair. Adam braced himself on Ronan's muscular arms and let out a soft sigh into the other's mouth. After a moment, Ronan broke away and lifted Adam to an upright position. Adam clung to Ronan's side, and the latter glared at the rest of the group.

Blue cleared her throat and looked away. Gansey spoke up first, again. "You're cute together."

Ronan sputtered and scoffed. "I'm not _cute_ ," he sneered. "I'm hot as hell, but I'm not fucking cute."

"You tell me all the time that I'm cute, so technically, you _are_ fucking cute..." Adam sighed out. Ronan rolled his eyes.

"Wanna see how cute I really am?" He wrapped his fingers around Adam's wrist, pulling him into the bedroom and slamming the door shut with his foot.

Blue cleared her throat again. Before anyone could hear Adam moaning and gasping for air from the other room, Gansey suggested that they take a trip to Nino's. Blue and Noah vigorously agreed.


	4. Prove It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote Gansey/Noah smut because i love to suffer  
> enjoy :))))

Gansey laid his bag down next to his bed, straightened the bed spread, fluffed the pillows. Then he kicked the bag across the room, pulled off the bedspread, and punched the pillows. Every once in a while, he hated being organized. When he was alone, he caused a little bit of chaos. It was relieving to think that Helen would have had a heart attack at the state of his bed. He sat down on his stripped bed and leaned back-- into Noah.

Gansey shot up from his bed and turned around to see the smudgy boy sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed. "Dammit, Noah!" he exclaimed, catching his breath. After all this time, Gansey still wasn't used to Noah's sudden appearances. "You scared me half to death."

Noah scoffed and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "Welcome to the club," he replied. The both chuckled for a second and Gansey sat down next to Noah. It reminded him of the time before Ronan moved in, when he and Noah would be in this bed....

Gansey pushed the thought from his mind. He loved Blue, he wouldn't dare be with Noah again.

Then again, it's not like he and Blue have kissed. _That's because her kisses might kill you,_ he thought to himself _. Still, we're not together._

Noah was there, now, so kissable and slightly faded. Noah cleared his throat.

"What was up with your little tantrum just now?" he asked. Gansey ran a thumb over his lip and smirked.

"I'm sick of perfect things," he said.

"I'm perfect though," Noah mused.

"You've got a fatal flaw."

"Oh, ha ha, _fatal_? Because I'm dead?"

"I was actually going to say the stain perpetually on your sweater."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Cam."

Gansey blushed; "Cam" was Noah's old nickname for him. He missed Noah's softness, his fragility, yet when they has been alone he was strong and firm, dominating even. Noah was always in control when it came to Gansey.

Noah's cold fingertips touched Gansey's exposed leg. Gansey ran one hand up Noah's arm and rested it on his collarbone. Gently, he pulled the boy closer, until Noah's arms were around his neck and their foreheads touched. Gansey's lips brushed against Noah's, the softness of the touch was enough to make them both shiver. Gansey placed his other hand on Noah's waist and pushed himself forward, crashing his mouth on the other's. Noah tangled his fingers in Gansey's hair and moaned softly into his mouth.

They broke apart after a second. "I've missed this," Noah whispered. "I've missed this so much, I've missed us, I've missed _you_. It's been so long since we've been alone."

Gansey breathed a relieved sigh and kissed Noah's cheek. "I've missed this, too." He felt a pang of guilt rack his system and he pulled away a little. Noah grabbed his wrists and held him close. His pale eyes flickered with worry.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Gansey nodded and averted his gaze. Unfortunately, he stared directly at Noah's crotch, which was bulging to a great extent. Gansey whined a little, instinctively.

Noah flashed a smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Of course I do, I always have," he breathed in reply. Whenever he was with Noah like this, he forgot to think before he said anything. He always blurted things out.

In response, Noah kissed Gansey again, more passionately. He held Gansey's arms above his head in one hand, like they'd done many times before. He pushed Gansey down so he was laying on the bed and pinned him there, still kissing him. Gansey kissed back greedily, moaning quietly with his eyes shut.

Noah used his other hand to unbutton Gansey's atrocious salmon button-up. He let go of Gansey's hands, but the latter knew to keep them away. Noah kissed his way down Gansey's jawline, stopping a few times to suck on his neck enough to leave a mark, and traced Gansey's bones with his fingertips. He straddled him and bucked his hips forward, just slightly, and Gansey let out a moan. Noah smiled and took Gansey's glasses off to avoid breaking them. Gansey blinked a couple of times before craning his neck up to kiss the other boy. They were both breathing heavily (even though Noah didn't need to; it was more out of habit) and Gansey was wriggling a little to relieve the pressure in his lower region.

Noah pressed one hand on Gansey's chest and slid it down to the waistband of his shamefully white cargo shorts. Noah slipped his fingers under the button and popped it open, unzipping the zipper in one swift movement. Gansey's raging hard-on popped up and Noah smiled into the kiss.

"When did you make the change from boxers to briefs?" he asked.

"About a month ago. I got a boner in class and it's harder to hide in boxers."

Noah pulled away. "How'd you get a boner?"

Gansey shrugged. "Adam's shirt had ridden up a little bit and his pants were kind of low. He's got that nice little 'v' on his hips," he answered without skipping a beat. "Let's be real, that kid's pretty attractive." Noah nodded in agreement and kissed Gansey again.

One hand kept him upright, the other was creeping toward Gansey's underwear. As soon as his hand made contact with the thin layer of fabric between them, all of Gansey's doubts and guilt melted away. He may have been in love with Blue, but _damn_ was Noah good!

Even through Noah's pants, Gansey could feel his hard cock trying to break free. Noah was absentmindedly grinding himself on Gansey's leg while palming him through his briefs. Gansey let out tiny gasps and moans while they kissed, still doing his best to keep his hands from touching Noah. He failed, like normal, and wrapped his hands around Noah's shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him greedily. Noah felt so real, so alive, despite his coldness. Gansey was blushing enough for the both of them.

Gansey ran his hands up and down Noah's bony spine, rubbing his palms down the other boy's thighs every once in a while. Noah sat back on his thighs and pulled off his own shirt, exposing pale muscles and the outlines of his ribcage on his abdomen. Gansey traced the bones with his hands as Noah gently pulled the briefs off of the other. Gansey's cock sprung free, hard and veiny. Noah inhaled sharply at the sight of it and immediately grabbed it, gently kneading it with his fingers.

Gansey, of course, dug his fingers into Noah's back and pulled him down for rougher kissing, more sloppy and more passionate. Noah kept massaging Gansey's dick. Moaning into their kisses, Gansey hastily reached for the zipper on Noah's pants and unzipped it, setting Noah's cock free. Upon this, Noah broke away from Gansey's lips and moaned loudly. If Monmouth had neighbors, Gansey would make a note to apologize to them later. Luckily, they didn't.

Noah kissed down Gansey's chest as Gansey tangled his fingers in the ghost's hair. Each cold touch of his lips sent electricity tingling up his spine to his fingertips. When Noah made his way to Gansey's navel, he smirked mischievously and touched his tongue to the tip of Gansey's rock-hard cock. One of his hands pulled from Noah's hair and bunched up part of the comforter in an effort not to attack the other and fuck him right then.

_What if I took control for once?_ he thought to himself. _What if_ I _fucked Noah? I'd love to feel him and watch his face as he cums..._ Almost immediately, Gansey felt guilty for thinking of such vulgar things. But then again, Noah gave spectacular blow jobs and Gansey couldn't exactly concentrate on feeling anything but the other boy's mouth on his cock. Gansey bit the side of his thumb to try and stifle his moans, but Noah reached up and grabbed the hand from his mouth.

Confused, Gansey looked down at him for answers. "I want to hear you scream," Noah said in a sultry whisper. "I want you to scream my name as we fuck, and I want to hear it. Is that okay?"

God, of _course_  it was okay, but Noah still liked to ask. Gansey nodded vigorously and kept one hand in Noah's hair and the other in his hand as he continued to suck him off. Gansey didn't hold back--he _couldn't_ \--and gradually got louder and louder. Noah moaned too, out of need for relief. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and stripped off his tan Aglionby khakis. He slowly started to separate Gansey's knees when Gansey stopped him.

With his legs partially spread and one hand on Noah's wrist, Gansey explained what he wanted. "Do you... Can I be on top this time?" he asked warily. He sort of squinted at Noah, trying to read his blurry facial expression.

"Well... well, _hell yeah_ you can be on top," he answered enthusiastically. He pulled Gansey up to his level and kissed him again. This kiss was a little different; Noah was more submissive. He held back a little and let Gansey take the reigns. Gansey gently, but firmly, made Noah lie back on the bed and got in between his legs. He slipped off the other boy's underwear and bit his lip at the sight of Noah's dick. He knelt forward and covered them both with his comforter when he remembered a very important detail.

"Shit," he murmured. He and Noah met eyes and shared the same concern. "Noah, be a dear and rifle through my bedside drawer?"

Noah chuckled but obeyed. After a moment of thrashing (in which Gansey got a wonderous view of Noah's ass), he pulled out a silver-packaged condom. Gansey fumbled trying to put it on (it's not something you learn in Congress-- well, you might) and let Noah slide it on in one quick flick of his wrist. They kissed again, long and romantic, until Noah leaned back again, eyes dancing with excitement. He aligned himself with Noah's hole and--

"Fucking hell, Gansey!"

Ronan's voice echoed through the apartment and Gansey froze. In one blink, Noah had disappeared out of fright and vanished, clothes and all. Gansey was left in position, completely naked other than the comforter and a condom, and Ronan was standing in the doorway. He exhaled a shaky breath and leaned back, pulling the comforter around himself to hide his lack of clothing.

He cleared his throat. "Hi, Ronan," he said, his voice high-pitched and anxious. "I thought you were staying at Adam's."

Ronan scoffed. "I forgot to feed Chainsaw."

Gansey slowly turned on his bed to face the door, the comforter wrapped tightly around him. "I would have done it for you if you'd have texted me," he said as he met Ronan's eyes. Ronan glared at him with a piercing stare, trying to decipher what had happened.

"Who the hell were you fucking?"

Gansey averted his eyes and ran a thumb over his lip.

"Where are they?" Ronan asked, peering around the apartment. "Was it Blue?"

Gansey shook his head. "Why don't you go feed Chainsaw?" he said. Ronan scoffed again and started to investigate around the room.

"This is much more interesting."

Gansey sighed and found his underwear, slipping it on over his boner. If they weren't as close as brothers, Gansey would hate Ronan right now. 

"Do I know them?" Ronan asked, throwing Gansey his neon atrocity. Gansey nodded as he put it on, but didn't button it. Invisible in the room, Noah silently praised God for this moment. "Where are they?"

"Disappeared."

Ronan scoffed again. "People don't just disappear," he said. He leaned against the bedpost and studied Gansey. A flash of realization hit his face. "Fucking _hell_ , Gans-- _Noah_?!"

Solemnly, Gansey zipped up his cargo shorts again and started making his bed. He nodded once. Ronan pushed off of the bedpost and stared around the room. Never in a million years had he expected that Gansey would be with Noah-- If anyone, Ronan had expected it to be him.

"How long have you two been pounding like animals?" Ronan asked.

Gansey shrugged and fixed the pillows on his bed. Not even a trace of Noah remained. "A while. Since before you moved in," he explained. He avoided Ronan's eyes. The boy, usually good with words, was at a loss for how to explain everything. "This is the first time since then."

Ronan blew out a breath and hit his fist on one of the walls. "It's been a while then, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose."

Now it was Ronan who was avoiding Gansey's gaze. Gansey had finished making his bed and was now sitting on it, watching the other boy. Ronan sighed. "How do-- I mean, _fuck_."

"Honestly, it's not that difficult to understand, Ro. Noah and I fuck sometimes."

"That's not what I-- Dammit. Uhm, how does it...." Ronan sat on the bed with Gansey making vague hand gestures. Gansey put one hand on Ronan's.

"Use your words. What are you asking me?" he said in his Don't-Fear-Me-Citizen-I-Am-Here-To-Help voice. Ronan tried his best not to punch him.

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "How does it feel? How does it happen?"

Gansey was a little taken aback. Ronan couldn't have been a virgin, right? "What, sex?"

" _Yes, sex_. Like... How does it start? What does it feel like, you know?"

"You mean you and Adam haven't-"

"Not yet. We both want to, though. I just don't really know how it works." Ronan's face was screwed up in frustration and embarrassment. Gansey kept a hand on his arm.

"And Adam has done it before?" Gansey asked. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Adam has, but Ronan hasn't?

"Yeah."

"Can't you talk to him about it?" Gansey said slowly. Ronan frowned again and ran his hand through his short hair.

Quietly, he said, "I don't want him to think I'm helpless or something."

Gansey almost laughed until he saw that Ronan was serious. "He's not going to think that," he said. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen how he looks at you? I don't think he'd care if you had three heads."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Let him take control a little. Since it'll be your first time, he'll probably let you be a bottom."

"Shut up, Gansey."

"Oh, and always ask permission before you do anything. Noah likes to ask when he's--"

"Don't! I don't want to hear about any place that Noah's been." Ronan interrupted. He stood up from the bed and stalked over to Gansey's bedside table. He pulled out a couple condoms and shoved them in his pocket. "Don't forget to feed Chainsaw."

On his way out the door, Gansey called out, "Stay safe, you two!"

"Same to you." Ronan slammed the door and rushed downstairs. Gansey heard the BMW start and roar down the street.

"How didn't we hear that before?" Gansey swiveled around on his bed and behind him sat Noah. "I guess you were too busy moaning."

"Oh, come on, _now_ you show up?" Gansey said. Noah shrugged, a smirk playing with the corners of his mouth. 

"I heard Ronan's little pity party," he said.

"Of course you did."

"I think it's sweet! He wants everything to be perfect for his first time with Adam," he responded. He curled his hands into Gansey's and smiled brightly. His form faded a little as he did so. "Was I your first?"

Gansey bit his lip and shifted a little. "Yeah, you were," he said. There was a silence between them after that that they couldn't really fill. Instead, Noah leaned forward and kissed Gansey's forehead.

"You're pretty amazing, my little Cam," he whispered. 

" 'Little'? You sure about that?"

Noah flashed a wicked grin before Gansey pinned him to the bed. " _Prove it._ "

**Author's Note:**

> oh m y go d guys im,, so very not sorry,,  
> i love this but WOW i can't write 4 shite


End file.
